Father Figures
by LinVolturi
Summary: "I was raised by swords. They taught me well." -After the death of their Saniwa, our favorite sword warriors find themselves the guardians of their late master's daughter. How will they handle the struggles and joys of raising a child while continuing to protect history and obeying their new Saniwa's orders? What dangers and mysteries lie in store?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He stood in the dark, his arms were crossed and his form straight and stiff. His fingers wrapped around his elbows as thoughts raced through his mind. It was a warm summer's night with only the flicker of light from a couple of lanterns lighting the lonely courtyard. Normally, he would find the weather to be quite comfortable yet he felt as if he was made out of ice. His brown hair covered his eyes as his face remained emotionless, hiding the shock and loss he felt.

As a sword he had lost many masters, this shouldn't be much different from that. However, this master was the one that gave him a body, gave him new purpose, a cause to be loyal to and allowed him to find and feel love. He felt cold, empty, angery, surprised and numb. His thoughts continued to race as he tried to make sense of what had happened. It was so sudden, so unexpected that a side of him almost didn't believe it had happened. It had been a half hour at most since he heard the news. He had been the one that had received the message. The next morning he would be the one that would have to tell the rest of the citadel that their beloved Saniwa and his wife had been killed. His eyes lowered to the ground and closed tightly.

His thoughts then turned to the child that slept peacefully inside the building next to him. She was so young, too young to be without her parents. Too young to understand what death was and how it would impact the rest of her life. He had no way of knowing what would happen to her or to the rest of the swords that slept unaware of this great loss. How could he tell them...in what way could he tell them that would lessen the ache and pain? How could he ease their uncertainty when he, himself felt uneasy?

His lavender eyes opened as he continued to rapidly think through possible solutions. His eyes raised and caught sight of the time traveling device. He looked away still trying to think through this current dilemma. Abruptly his eyes turned back to the device he had used and seen used many times. The metal seemed to shine in the darkness somewhat beckoning him to use it's power. Quickly he shook his head. He couldn't resort to that...could he?

' _No one would know...everyone is still sleeping...no one would ever have to know_. _Surely going back in time only a few hours and saving them wouldn't be so bad_.' He tried to justify. 'T _heir child...she needs her parents. We, swords, we need our kind and thoughtful master. I can save them. I...'_

Hesitantly he took took a step towards the machine. His eyes sharply focused on it, he took another step, then another and another. Soon he reached his destination. He inhaled deeply while his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. His hand began to lift though it shook slightly. ' _No one need know...no one...'_ His hand reached out and nearly touched the cold, metal contraption when he felt the warmth of another's hand stop his.

"Hasebe." He heard a familiar deep voice say. He turned to find Shokudaikiri by his side. "I understand what you're feeling but you know we can't bring them back. Protecting history, that is what our master would have us do. Even if that means we lose him." Hasebe paused before he nodded and lowered his hand. His comrade and lover was right, he shouldn't save them.

"Who told you?" Hasebe asked somewhat relieved someone dear to him knew this greivious news.

"I over heard you talking with the messenger. When you didn't come back to bed, I decided to come looking for you. Do we know the details on what happened? Or who...?" Shokudaikiri began to questioned, his hand fluttered down and gently touched the other man's as the two made their way towards the house.

"Not yet." Hasebe shook his head slightly as their fingers interlaced. He hadn't been given any real information. He had only been told the news. There was little to tell the others at this point. "I suspect we'll get more information within the next couple of days."

"What will happen to the little miss? And to us?" Shokudaikiri asked, though he knew his comrade likely wouldn't have the answers.

"I imagine we'll be given to another Saniwa." Hasebe answered, though he chose not to think about it too much. He would, of course, be loyal to a new master, however he wished to mourn the one he had just lost before thinking of a new one. "I'm not sure what will happen to Ami."

Shokudaikiri nodded as the two became silent. Soon they reached the room they shared. They lay on the shikibuton matress and soon they were engulfed in the other's arms. They remained awake through the night though they didn't speak much more. Each hoping to find a way to ease the other's pain. So much had changed and neither was sure how those to slept peacefully would react.

 **-Author's Note-**

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my Touken Ranbu story. I hope you have enjoyed the prologue and will join me for the first chapter. There's just a couple of things to go over before the story continues._

 _First, I am an amateur writer, I will do my best to have the chapters errror free but I do make mistakes in my writing and may not catch them until after the chapter has been published. If you happen to notice any mistakes before I do, feel free to point them out and I will fix them. Constructive criticism is always welcome as it helps me become a better writer. I am also new to the fandom and am not a Touken Ranbu expert but will do my best to keep everyone in character. I will try to update every other week but may not always be able to._

 _Thanks again for checking out my story! I hope to see you for chapter 1. If you have a minute and are so inclined feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!-Lin_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hasebe, Shokudaikiri, Mikazuki or any other Touken Ranbu characters that will show up in this story. I only own my OC. Nor am I making any money off this story. It is simply for fun and entertainment._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shards of sunlight began to glitter throughtout the citadel as the sun started to rise. Sunbeams pirouetted through each room, calling those inside to wake and greet the new day. Inside one of those rooms, rested three figures, one of them a white haired man. He nuzzled deeper into the soft pillow as the warm sunlight gently brushed against his face. It slowly beckoned him to consciousnesses. He felt some movement on the bed but remained still, unsure if it was his partner or the child they were responsible for taking care of the night before. His eyes remained closed until he felt a tiny forehead pressed against his. He could hear some inaudible, jumbled jargon as the babe happily chattered away.

The sides of Tsurumaru's lips twitched up as his golden eyes opened. Immediately they were met by a pair of bright brown eyes, watching him curiously. The child's lips formed into a gleeful smile when she realized he was awake and drew back, sitting on her knees. His smile slightly widened before his eyes fluttered closed and he cuddled back into the pillow. The one year old sat there, her head tilted. What he was doing? He knew she was awake, surely he wouldn't just go back to sleep. She continued to stare at him for a moment before tiny hand clumsily reached out to touch his face. Suddenly Tsurumaru jumped up, his arms wrapped around her and quickly picked her up as he stood from the shikibuton.

The girl jumped, startled by his movements. Her eyes were round and wide as she grabbed onto his white rob, in attempt not to fall. A twinkle could be see in Tsurumaru's eyes as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Now, now Ami," He kindly comforted as he hugged the toddler to him, "I may tease and surprise you every now and then but I will never let you fall." Tsurumaru touched the tip of his nose to hers and rubbed them together. A loud giggle left her lips before her face burrowed into his chest. His smile continued to grow as he rested his head on hers. His eyes fluttered closed as he continued to hug and slightly rock the girl. Only a moment passed before he again heard movement from the shikibuton. A quiet "Hahaha" was heard. The white crane felt his heart jump slightly before he glanced down to met the golden-blue crescent mooned eyes of his beloved. Mikazuki laid on the shikibuton, his head rested in his hand with his arm tucked under it. A soft smile rested on his lips as he watched the other cuddle with their master's chid.

"Look Ami, Uncle Mikazuki is finally awake." Tsurumaru commented before he knelt down next to the other man. He shifted and cradled the girl in one arm while his other hand reached out. Their fingers laced together as Tsurumaru sat across from the raven-haired man.

"Finally?" Mikazuki questioned as he sat up. His golden blue eyes softly beamed between the child and the man holding her. His hand lifted and gently patted the girl on the head causing a gleeful squeal to escape her lips. "I've been awake this whole time. Little miss, here, woke up an hour ago in need of some milk. When she was finished, I put her back on the shikibuton in hopes that she would go to sleep. Instead, she found you and decided she wanted her playmate to wake. It seems my little plan didn't work out as I expected."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Tsurumaru replied as Ami wiggled her way out of his arm. Happily she made her way away from the couple and towards a ball that rested in the corner. She was cheerfully babbling to herself as her arms reached out towards the ball. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell back on her bum. She blinked before she clapped her hands together and let out another happy squeak. Clumsily she stood and again headed towards the ball. They chuckled a bit as her tiny legs wobbled across the floor. "It's the second best way to wake up."

"Oh?" The other man's brow lifted as a slightly mischievous smirk emerged on his lips. His eyes beamed down at the smaller man in a loving gaze. "What's the first?" Tsurumaru glanced up, his own impish smile was visible on his lips before he offered the older sword a playful wink and leaned in. Their eyes fluttered closed and their lips gently pressed together in a kiss. A moment later, they felt something roll into their legs and parted from each other.

"I believe the master and his wife are to return sometime today. She'll be reunited with her parents soon." The raven-haired man commented as he pushed the ball back towards the girl. A gleeful laugh left her lips before she clumsily chased after the it.

"Don't tell me that." Tsurumaru pouted slightly, "I'll miss taking care of of this little mischief maker." His smile quickly reappeared as she approached the two of them with the ball outstretched. "I don't want to give her up."

"You make it seem like she's leaving the citadel forever." Mikazuki chuckled as he gladly welcomed the child to him. Happily, she sat in his lap, babbled a bit to herself then reached the ball out to Tsurumaru. "Her parents have never let her outside of the citadel. I'm sure we'll continue to see her every day as we have since the day she arrived here. You'lll get to teach her all your tricks and plan great schemes together as she grows older. I'm sure of that."

"I hope so." Tsurumaru commented as the girl handed him the ball. "Everything's more fun with a partner in crime. Who takes her after the morning assemble?"

"I believe its Kashuu and Yamatonokami..." Mikazuki trailed off. His pointer sat on his chin as he tried to recall the answer, "It could be Ichigo and...No it's definitely Kashuu, he was saying yesterday he wanted to paint her nails before her parents' return."

"Sounds like Kashuu." The crane nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly is his eyes widened as a thought hit him. "Do you think...?"

"No." Mikazuki shook his head as he released a small chuckle. "I don't think you're going to be able to trick Kashuu into letting you keep her for the day."

"But..." Tsurumaru began to protest but felt a soft hand pat his shoulder.

"I promise, you'll get her back eventually. Simply be patient." The older sword smiled and reassured the other. Tsurumaru slumped slightly but it didn't last long. As if right on cue the little one in Mikazuki's arms stood and wrapped her arms around the younger swords neck. The ball fell from his hands as his arms wrapped around the small girl, his smile widened.

"That was a very pleasant surprise little one." He commented before he turned to the other sword. "Well, I guess we should ready for breakfast and the morning assembly.

"That seems wise." Mikazuki nodded. With that the couple stood and began making preparations for the day. Once they were dressed they began to roll their shikibuton for the day. Ami had run off and was playing with a toy in the corner. Meanwhile, the white crane found himself in his thoughts.

"Do you ever..." The alabaster man began but quickly trailed off. He shook his head, it was a stupid thought.

"Do I ever...?" Mikazuki questioned as they finished putting the shikibuton away.

"Do you ever wish we could have one?" Tsurumaru asked nodding over to Ami. The older sword to pause slightly unsure what he meant. Tsurumaru nodded over to the little girl and Mikazuki quickly caught on. He honestly had never thought about it. "I know its stupid..."

"No. I don't think its stupid at all." Mikazuki quickly reassured his lover, "I just hadn't put much thought in it. We don't have the right parts for it and...we are swords. It's not exactly something swords are suppose to be able to do. Still...she is rather cute. I think raising a child must bring great joy."

"I was thinking that too." The other agreed quickly, glad the other hadn't completely shut him down. Still, he was right swords simply weren't meant to have children. "So do you think we can keep her?"

"Hahaha," Mikazuki softly laughed, proud of his partners determination, "Even if you pry her from Kashuu, you will have to give her back to her parents, upon their return." Tsurumaru nodded as they finished up their current task.

"Are you sure we can't keep her?" Tsurumaru asked again as they stood up from the floor. A soft chuckle erupted from Mikazuki's lips before he gazed lovingly at his partner.

。。。。

It was a beautiful, clear summer day. The sun continued to rise and more began to wake from their slumber. Signs of life began to fill the halls of the citadel as it's occupants began to prepare for the day. All seemed right with the world. However, not all felt that peace and contentment. Within that same citadel, another couple sat on the floor in their room after a long, sleepless night. Their shikibuton was folded and laid away for the day. Their fingers interlaced as they conversed on how to handle the day.

"You should go prepare the morning meal for everyone." Hasebe numbly commented. He didn't really want the other to leave but they had a routine to maintain. There was no use making the day harder than it had to be. "We should keep as much the same as we possibly can for them."

"I'm sure Kasen is already in the kitchen beginning the preparations. I'm more concerned for you." The taller man replied, sensing his lover needed more of his time. Truth be told, he felt the same heaviness in his chest. Now was a time to lean on one another not be apart. He lifted his arm up and around the other man taking him into a tight embrace. "What are you going to do with this news?"

"What else is there to do? I have to tell them." Hasebe paused, his body leaned into the other man. He didn't particular like that this responsibility had fallen to him. Still, who else was going to tell the others their master would never come home? Who else was going tell them this devastating news? Who else...? He shook his head. He was the master's attendant. He owed it to the others to be honest with them. Even if it hurt them, there wasn't anything else to be done.

"Of course. I understand." Shokudaikiri nodded in agreement. His thoughts wandered slightly to how to help. "Are you sure you're going to be ok doing this?"

"Do you want to do it?" Hasebe asked before his head rested on the other's shoulder.

"No." Shokudaikiri answered, "Not at all but if you need me to..." He was cut off by Hasebe's lips fluttering against his in appreciation. He was glad the man that held his heart was willing to go to the effort for him. However, it was not his burden.

"Thank you but this is my responsibility." The shorter man whispered to the taller after their lips parted. "Even if I don't like, this task is for me to do."

"Of course." Shokudaikiri nodded, understanding to other's reason. His arm held him slighly tighter as silence fell over them. It was a sunny day, yet it felt cold and unfeeling.

"Where did Ami spent the night?" Hasebe questioned, his thoughts now turned to that innocent, happy-go-lucky girl. Preparations would need to made to ensure someone was always taking care of her. At least until they knew what was going to happen to her.

"With Mikazuki and Tsururmaru, I think. I believe Kiyomitsu and Yasusada will have her until her parents..." He trailed off, realizing where Hasebe was going with this. "We're going to have to make arrangements so Ami is being taken care of." Hasebe nodded.

"We should plan on watching her tonight." The shorter man said as he folded his arms. "After the shock of today's news wears off, we can create a schedule to ensure she is properly taken care of."

"Of course." Shokudaikiri nodded. Today was bound to be a long one, they both knew it. The couple sat and conversed a little while longer before they decided it was time to rise and face the day.

。。。。。。

Hasebe made his way through the halls of the citadel. He could hear the happy chatter of his fellow sword warriors nearby as they gathered for their morning meal. He was about to join them when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Shishiou running towards him.

"Good morning, Shishiou." He greeted as the smaller sword reached him. Quickly he noticed a worried look in the others eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"This note was just left by a government official for you." Shishiou said a little out of breath as he handed Hasebe the note. "Is it true? Is the master really gone?" Hasebe's widened slightly, realizing the other had already heard the news. "Is our master really dead?" His eyes lowered slightly before he stood up straight, thinking it was better to handle the situation head on.

"Yes its true." Hasebe calmly answered as Tsurumaru and Mikazuki turned the corner. Ami happily sat in Tsurumar's arms giving the two a happy giggle before they paused. They were about to greet their fellow swords but were shocked by what they heard next. "I don't know the details but that news has been confirmed. The master and his wife perished last night."

"What?" Hasebe heard two new voices ask before he turned to see the trio nearby. Tsurumaru and Mikazuki's eyes were wide, unsure if they had heard right. ' _Damn_.' Hasebe thought, _'This isn't how I planned to tell everyone_.' His eyes quickly settled on the small girl, who seemed immune to the shock and sadness the others felt. A wave of sympathy washed over him, she had no way of understanding what was happening, or what this news meant to her.

Again Hasebe found himself explaining the message he had received the night before. Shock filled the three other swords. A horrified feeling filled Tsurumaru. While he wanted to keep Ami, he never wanted his master to die. He held the girl closer to him as an act of comfort while Mikazuki asked a few questions. It took a few minutes of silence and small conversing before Hasebe found himself alone.

Once the other swords were gone, Hasebe's eyes gazed down at the parchment in his hand. Slowly he opened up the note. His eyes gazed over the new message. They widened slightly at its contents. _'There's...there's so much to do and not a lot of time.'_ Quickly he turned and made his way towards the assemply bell. If things were to be readied in time, he would need everyone's cooperations.

。。。

"Hasebe?" Shokudaikiri questioned as he joined his lover by the assembly bells. The taller man found himself quite puzzled. Hasebe said he wanted to keep things as close to the schedule as they could for the other swords. Some hadn't even had a chance to eat breakfast yet. Why was he calling for them to assemble now? "What's happened?"

"This just arrived." Hasebe answered as he held up the note. His thoughts wandered slightly trying to figure out the best strategy to tackle all that needed to be done.

"What is it?" Shokudaikiri questioned still confused.

"It's a message from the government." the other answered.

"Oh?" Shokudaikiri asked, surprised. Surely there was more news about what happened. "What did it say?"

"Our new master is to arrive this evening." He numbly said, "Still, no details about what happened to out master though."

"That soon?" The tall man questioned, a whole new wave of emotion hit the two. There was no time to mourn, preparations had to be made and everyone had to be informed. Within five to ten minutes the occupatnts of the citadel had gathered. Instead of their usual happy chatter an unpleasant feeling hung in the air. The news had spread fast throughout the walls of the citadel.

Tsurumaru held the child tightly, resting her on his hip as the crowd gathered together. He kept her there until she began to wiggle her way out of his arms. She wanted to walk around. He and Mikazuki kept an eye on her as she made her way through the crowd of swords. She stumbled a bit and fell back against a tall, slim figure. She looked up to the green and blue eyes of Souza, glancing down at her. Quickly she smiled and waved, which he gladly then returned.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm sure most of you have heard the news that's been traveling around the citadel." Hasebe began but was interrupted by a timid, meek voice.

"Is it true Hasebe?" Gokotai questioned as he held onto one of his baby tigers tightly. His eyes threatened to fill with tears. "Is our master really...gone?" Suddenly everything was silent as the grave. Everyone looked to Hasebe, waiting in earnest to hear his reply.

"It's true." Hasebe nodded, letting those in the citadel know the hideous rumor was true. A wave of silence followed by hushed whispers filled the air. "While I do not have details, it is a confirmed fact that our master passed away last night." The crowd again began to mutter in disbelief at this news. Hasebe quieted allowing the news to seep into the others. One by one, he could see the grief in their eyes.

"Our poor master." One of the tantous whimpered sadly. Sniffles and soft sobs could be heard from the tantous, as Ichii-in and Yagen tried to comfort their little brothers.

"We should have been there to protect." Some of the bigger swords could be heard saying.

"There's no reason to blame ourselves." Hasebe interrupted, "Our master's orders were absolute. He didn't think we were needed. How could any of us had known that this would be the result?" The different swords remained quiet as they thought about this news. "There's nothing we can do, the "what if's" wont help anyone."

"It doesn't make sense." Yagen whispered as shook his head slightly to himself. His chin rested between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Hmm?" Souza asked turning to the smaller man. "What was that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking...this doesn't make sense." Yagen answered turning his gaze up towards the pink haired man, "These human bodies and lives were granted to us by our master's magic. If he has died, logically we shouldn't still be here. We should have reverted back inside our swords. Shouldn't we?."

"Hmmm, that is strange now that you mention it." Souza agreed after he thought about it for a moment.

"That's kind of a scary thought." Akita whispered as Ami made her way to the group of tantous.

"That wouldn't be too bad." Ichigo's soft voice said as he patted the tantou on the head as a comforting notion. No one liked the idea of returning to their sword forms but Ichii-nii didn't see the point of worrying his already heartbroken brothers.

"Yes it is, if we reverted back into our swords, who would be here to take care of Ami?" Midare pointed out, nodding to the girl who was now sitting on the ground playing with one of Gokotai tigers.

"That's true, she'd be all alone if we weren't here." Gokotai agreed, as he hugged the tiger closer to him.

"Luckily, that isn't the case." Hasebe commented, though he found himself wondering it about it. The thought of a toddler being left alone with a pile of sharp pointed objects was enough to make anyone feel ill. Slightly he shook his head. "There is no time for this, our new master will be arriving this evening. Everything must be in perfect order for his arrival."

。。。

The rest of the day seemed to draw out slowly. Though everyone was in a hurry to prepare for their new master's arrival, it felt as if time stood still. Most of the swords were cleaning, on field duty or caring for the horses. In some ways it felt like every other day only, the chores seemed to take longer to finish. It had taken a minute but Kashuu managed to pry Ami from Tsururmaru's grasp. It took reinforcement from Mikazuki and Shokudaikiri but he got her.

"No, no, no...Ami." Kashuu chuckled slightly as the girl wiggled her hand out of his. "I need you to hold really still." A heaviness filled the air, they all felt it. Still, the uchigatana felt the need to be pleasant and paint the baby's finger nails. They all knew what was going to happen to them. A new master meant more missions and protecting history. Life would simply carry on as it always had, for them. However, they knew nothing of what awaited the small girl. In a way he hoped making her nails cute would help the new saniwa want to keep her around the citadel.

"I don't think she likes you doing that." Yamatonokami pointed out as the girl got a big pout of her face, made some distressed noises and began to struggle more.

"I don't know why." Kashuu replied as he tried to firmly but gently hold onto her hand. "This is the last one I need to paint. She held still for her other nails. If she'll let me, I also want to paint her toenails."

"I think you were lucky to have gotten that many done without her complaining." Yasusada teased slightly, "You should let her go. Then try again in a few minutes." Kiyomitsu did as was suggested. The girl quickly took back her hand and ran over to the other sword. Now happily free, she sat in his lap and stared at her painted nails. They two let out a soft chuckle before the numbness began to eat at them. Ysasusada went to speak, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." They heard Hasebe's familiar voice say. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course." Yasusada answered.

"Come in." Kashuu invited. The sliding door, wooshed open and Hasebe stepped inside the room.

"How is she doing?" Hasebe asked as he knelt down next to the other swords. His eyes again quickly fell upon the young girl, who hadn't seemed to notice his presence.

"She's amazingly patient with Kiyomitsu's painting her nails." Yasusada commented with a smile.

"A little wiggly but she seems perfectly healthy." Kashuu answered, as he again tried to get the girl to hold still long enough for him to paint her pinky. Instead she simply removed her hand from his. Her eyes met Hasebe's and she quickly made her way over to him. Her arms were outstretched, asking him to pick her up.

"Good. I am glad to hear that." Hasebe said as he picked the girl up a little hesitantly. A pit could be felt in his stomach. He had been around her alll her life, so it wasn't that he was unfamiliar with the girl. More of, he was used to taking care of the master while the other swords looked after the small girl. She hadn't really reached up to him before.

"Was there something you needed?" Yasusada asked, wondering if the preparations were going well. Again the heavy feeling filled the room.

"Not exactly. The new master requested that only a few swords be in attendance when he arrives tonight." Hasebe informed them. "He doesn't want a large crowd. Since you two have Ami for the day I was wondering if you two would like to be there when he arrives."

"Yes!" Kiyomitsu and Yasusada answered simultaneously. Nerves grew as the day went on. No one really knew what to expect that evening.

。。。

The swords were quiet as a robed man glared daggers of ice at them. His hair was black while his eyes were yellow. He was tall, about the same height as Shokudaikiri. Hasebe, Shokudaikiri, Mikazuki, Tsurumaru, Ishikirimaru, Nikkari, Souza, Ichigo, Yagen and Hachisuka were all there to greet their new master. This new saniwa was a young man, younger than their former master at least. His lips were pressed together as he looked over the group of swords that were now in his care. His eyes seemed to pierce into each of their eyes before a stern "humph" was heard.

"Aruji-sama, I am Heshikiri Hasebe." The sword took a step forward, bowed respectfully and went to begin introducing the different swords. "I am honored to serve..." Suddenly the saniwa, lifted up an arm and pushed past Hasebe, not listening to word he said. His stone cold, golden eyes were fixated on something. Without hesitation the man walked between Ishikirimaru and Nikkari, towards Kiyomistu, Yasusada and Ami. Kashuu felt his grip protectively tighten on the one year old. The sage stopped in front of them and continued to stare at the small girl in his arms. An awkward silence filled the air, none of the swords knew what to do, say or think. They hadn't been sure what to expect but this seemed...odd.

"So, do you want to hold her?" Kashuu questioned, feeling slightly uneasy and unsure how to handle the situation. He had originally fully expected to give the child back to her parent's upon their return. He had not mentally prepared himself to hand her over to a stranger. The sage's fierce look faltered slightly as his cold eyes pierced into the girl's chocolate-colored ones. Her head tilted slightly before she looked up to Kashuu and then back to the saniwa.

' _She._ _..'_ the saniwa thought as his lips parted slightly amazed at the resemblance. Memories of a not so distant past flooded into his mind. _'...she looks just like them_.' The uneasy silence grew as he stared at the girl, lost in his memories. It wasn't until the toddler reached out a tiny hand towards him that he snapped back into reality. Another "humph" could be heardbefore he slapped her hand away. Ami jumped slightly before clung onto Kashuu's clothing. She began to cry, while he had to resist the urge to draw his blade in warning. Yamatonokami's hand, on the other hand rested firmly on the handle of his sword, ready to attack at any moment. The saniwa quickly glanced at his way. His yellow eyes met the blue-eyed sword, he noticed the sword's actions but seemed unphased by it. The saniwa's lips were again pressed together before he sharply turned on his heels and walked away from the trio.

"Hasebe." The saniwa's voice coldly barked as he approached the uchigatana. Hasebe straightened, slightly taken back by his master's harshness both towards his former master's child and his fellow swords. He shook his heads freeing him of any concerning thoughts. He master had called for him. That was all that mattered.

"Yes, Aruji-sama." The tall, brown haired man replied, ready for whatever orders he might be given. Though he did not like what he had just witnessed, this man was now his master and following his master's orders were absolute.

"Where is my room?" He asked, the harshness remained in his voice. "I would like to retire for the night."

"Of course, right this way." Hasebe again bowed politely before guiding the man away from the crowd. They had taken a few steps when the saniwa paused, he glanced back towards the girl. Her face was still buried in Kashuu's chest but her sobbing had stopped.

"The child is to remain here at the citadel, I am her guardian." He begrudgingly informed them, "However, I am turning that guardianship over to you swords. Take care of her but keep her away from me. I do not wish to see her." With that he continued walking, leaving an eerie feeling amongst the swords. The silence remained until he and Hasebe were out of view. The air in the room seemed much lighter now that the saniwa was gone, still some uneasiness remained.

"That was..." Yamatonokami trailed off, still stunned at their new master's harsh and abrupt behavior. This saniwa...was nothing like their former master.

"Weird?" Kashuu finished for his lover, his right hand was lifted allowing Ami to grab and manipulate it as she wanted. She seemed fine now and unphased by the new presence within the citadel yet the swords felt...off.

"Yeah." The blue-eyed man nodded. He glanced back to the other before Ami caught his eyes. He offered her a smile which she quickly returned. "I don't understand, who wouldn't want to see you. You're so cute." His hand lifted up and softly brushed her cheek, without hesitation she leaned into his hand before she let out a yawn. Her eyes started to droop as he leaned her head against Kashuu's chest.

"Looks like the little miss is getting tired." Kashuu commented as her eyes began to flutter open and closed. He turned back towards the golden-eyed man dressed in black and asked, "Mitsutada, where will Ami spend the night?" Based on their saniwa's last comment, it was clear they were to be her caregivers but no arrangements had been made.

"Hmm?" Shokudaikiri looked up, clearly having been drawn out of his own deep thoughts. The events of the day and lack of sleep were beginning to take their toll on the tall dark man. His head throbbed slightly though he didn't show it. "Ah yes, about that..."

"My brothers and I would be happy to watch her tonight." Ichigo chimed, a soft smile rested on his lips as he thought of how happy his brothers would be to have Ami to play with. It would be difficult to get them to sleep but she would be welcomed there. Yagen gave a small nod in agreement with his older brother.

"She's no trouble, she can stay with us." Kashuu piped up as he thought about her unpainted toenails and that one small pinky finger she kept fidgeting with.

"We can take her for another night." Tsurumaru quickly suggested before Mikazuki put his hand on the white crane's shoulder. It was true, they would happily take care of her. Still, the older sword knew there were others in the citadel who felt the same way. It was best to wait and see what the others had decided.

"She would be welcomed among the Samonji brothers as well." Souza commented as he glanced over to the girl. His arms folded as he thought of the new master's actions from a few moments prior. A frown formed on his lips. He had been among one of the first swords to hold her as a newborn. She deserved better than to be brushed aside by her guardian. If the saniwa refused to take care of her, he found he felt the need to look after and protect her. Needless to say the master's behavior did not sit well with the uchigatana. Shokudaikiri held up his hands as he tried to quiet the crowd of swords.

"Hasebe and I discussed it this morning." Shokudaikiri began, interrupting the crowd, "We'll take care of her tonight. Tomorrow, we'll set up a proper schedule." Nods and words of agreement were heard while Kiyomitsu handed the girl over to the taller man.

"We'll finish up those nails another time." Kashuu said before he lightly patted the girl on the head. She giggled tiredly before she buried herself in Shokudaikiri's neck. Darkness had crept into the halls of the citadel. The crowd that had been so cheerful and lively only that morning were now somber and in mourning. It was strange how things could change so quickly.

。。。。

Meanwhile two figures continued to walk down the hall and up the stairs to the master quarters. One was slightly annoyed while the other profoundly declared his loyalty.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if you ever need anything." Hasebe made sure to say as he opened the door to his master's room. He stepped aside, allowing the young man to enter first. The saniwa glanced around the small room, that was filled with the former saniwa's books. _'These will be helpful.'_ He thought as his fingers glided over one the stacks of books. _'You had quite a collection my friend. I swear, I will put them into good use.'_ It was then a thought struck the saniwa. _'That's right. I had almost forgotten.'_

"If there is nothing else, shall I take my leave? _"_ Hasebe questioned as he set the bags down and waited patiently by the door for instruction.

"Hasebe." The sage called out, causing the sword to glance up to him. The young man's hand reached inside one of his bags before he pulled out a small envelope. "Your former master gave this to me. He said I should give it to you, in the dire situation that something had happened to him."

"Oh?" Hasebe asked, his eyes widened as his hand lifted to take the note. A message from his former master was unexpected to say the least.

"I knew your previous saniwa well." The saniwa mentioned as the sword took the envelop from him. His eyes darted from the envelope back up to the man before him. "He spoke very highly of your loyalty and service. This envelope contains his final order to you and the others. I expect you to follow it."

"Yes...of course." The sword stuttered slightly, even more confused than before. He was stunned yet pleased to hear his former saniwa had complimented his service. "Is there anything else, Aruji?"

"No." the man shook his head and waved his hand. He turned his back to the sword and began to glance around the room. "You are dismissed for the night." Again, Hasebe bowed respectively then turned and left the room. Once the door to the master's quarters were closed he took a few steps only to pause and look down to the parchment in his hand.

"Aruji's final order?" Hasebe questioned, his fingers began to open the envelop, anxious to see what his late master's final words to him were."

。。。

"There you are." Shokudaikiri greeted as Hasebe entered their room, his fingers wrapped around the note. "I was wondering when you would join us." For a moment, Shokudaikiri glanced at the parchment in his lover's hand. He wondered slightly if he should ask what it was but shook it off, figuring it was the note from earlier telling them about this new master.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Aruji needed my help getting situated." Hasebe explained as he took off his jacket.

"I see." The tachi nodded, understanding the explanation. He had a feeling this new master would be draining to take care of and difficult to get a long with.

"How is she?" Hasebe asked, nodding to the child, sleeping peacefully on their shikibuton. His face was worn with exhaustion.

"She's sleeping peacefully." The midnight haired man softly smiled down at the child in their care. He knelt down next to her and gently brushed a speckle of hair from her face. "She was so tired, she fell asleep before we even made it to the room. The poor little thing. It's strange to think she's an orphan and that man is..." Shokudaikiri paused. That man was his new master, it was best not to think ill of him. Meanwhile Hasebe found himself deep in his own thoughts.

'A _ruji-sama, even in your death, I will remain your loyal assistant.'_ Hasebe decided as he watched Shokudaikiri tuck the sleeping child into their bed. His mind wandered back to the note from his former master and his new master's words. He nodded to himself as his fingers tightly clutched the note. _'I will watch over her and care for her as if she were my own. We all will. No other child be as protected or well cared for as she. I swear it.'_

"You coming to bed or are you going to stand there all night?" Shokudaikiri questioned as he patted the spot on the other side of the sleeping toddler. He could see how withered his partner was and it slightly worried him. Hasebe snapped out of his thoughts before he nodded and shoved the note into his pocket. Still in his thoughts, he changed into his sleeping attire. He hadn't realized how fatigued he felt until after he laid down on the shikibuton. His eyes felt as if boulders were weighing them down when he nuzzled his head into the pillow.

"Hasebe." He heard the second man's deep voice said. His eyes opened as he sat up slightly, glancing over to his lover. Softly, Shokudaikiri's lips met his in a gentle goodnight kiss. Tired smiles appeared on their lips before they again laid down, ready for sleep to overtake them. Hasebe's tired eyes caught a glimpse of the girl, his hand reached out and softly patted her head.

"I promise, as long as I am here, nothing will ever harm you." Hasebe whispered to the small child as a soft snore left her lips. Sleep began to beckon him and he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Shokudaikiri paused slightly, his eyes opened as he listened to the others words. "With every breath I take, I will protect you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you have a good, happy and peaceful life. I swear it." With that Hasebe's lavender eyes closed and he entered into a deep slumber. Shokudaikiri hoisted himself up onto his arm as he watched the two people next to him sleep. A gentle, tired smile appeared on his lips before he reached over and took his lovers hand, his fingers intertwined with other man's before he laid back down. He felt his own eyes drooping and he laid his head back on his pillow.

"Me too." His deep voice softly, quietly said. "I promise I will watch over and take care of both of you."

。。。。。。

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hi everyone! Thank you so much for checking out the first chapter of my Touken Ranbu story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hoped I could update every other week but it may be every other month. I have about two more weeks until my summer semester ends then three weeks until fall semester begins. I'll try to get another chapter out before next semester starts._

 _As you can see, I really like to ship the TouRanbu swords. They're all so cute together! I love it! I promise I have excluded any characters. I plan on using all the swords in this story, I just haven't introduced all of them (or all the couples) yet. And yes, my saniwa is a jerk._

 _Just one quick note I forgot to mention in the prologue, I have not played the Touken Ranbu game as it doesn't seem to be available in my country. This story is more based off of the stage play, musicals and anime. Please keep in mind I'm not an expert, merely a fan._

 _Thank you to Redblue Rose for following my story. Also thank you to san, Redblue Rose and jj for leaving reviews. You three made my day and I'm so happy you're enjoying my story. ^_^ I hope you will continue too._

 _Thanks again for checking my story and joining me for the first chapter. If you have a minute and are so inclined, feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Take care! -Lin_


End file.
